


Up, My Six, in the Name of Men!

by La_Temperanza



Series: Summer Pornathon Entries 2012 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gore, Hand Jobs, M/M, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do not fall asleep,” Merlin warned, his eyes fearful. “'Catrina' comes at midnight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up, My Six, in the Name of Men!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer Pornathon 2012: Myth/Legend Challenge. Based on the Icelandic folklore “Up, My Six, in the Name of Jesus” 
> 
> **Warnings:** Hints at human flesh consumption, death and slight gore (of non-human characters)

Arthur knew he and his men had to seek refuge soon, or they would not survive the night.Their cloaks, ragged and threadbare from the trials of their journey, offered little protection from the ice and hail mercilessly beating down upon them.

By sheer luck, Arthur spotted a small farmhouse, the lit lamps in the windows shining like a beacon through the storm. He pounded at the door, fearful the inhabitants would not hear the knocking over the fierce howling of the wind.

The door creaked open, and a young man cautiously peeked his head out, his blue eyes widening under a fringe of unruly black hair. Arthur suddenly felt desire stir within him, but before he could dwell on it, a gnarled hand yanked the young man from behind.

"Merlin, you good for nothing lout--Eh?" came a grating voice, its owner a wizened old crone. "What do you lot want?"

The stench emanating from the woman was so horrendous, Arthur grimaced. "My men and I require shelter for the night, and a seat at your supper table."

"Feh." The woman spat on the ground at their feet, but still allowed them to enter.

Arthur did not miss the gleam in her eyes.

*

The interior was filthy and in disrepair, reeking of waste and decay. But it was warm at least, and the men soon felt themselves begin to thaw.

The young man, Merlin, seemed to play the role of indentured servant to the mistress of the household and the rest of her ilk. Arthur cared not to remember their names, nor their disfigured faces.

As the group sat down to supper, Merlin leaned over Arthur’s shoulder to fill his goblet. “Tell your men,” he whispered in Arthur’s ear, “to only eat what’s on the outside of your plate.”

When the food was finally served, Arthur understood: he had been in enough battles to recognize human flesh from mutton.

*

“You have to go,” Merlin pleaded softly, gasping as he writhed on the wall Arthur had him pinned against. Once they had stolen away from the watchful gaze of the others, the two were unable to resist keeping their hands off each other in the haven of the darkened hallway. “I could distract them long enough--”

“I will not leave,” Arthur growled as he wrapped a hand around their aching cocks, slicked with sweat and pre-come. As he furiously stroked them to climax, he muffled Merlin’s moans by hungrily capturing Merlin’s mouth with his own.

After cleaning each other off (Arthur bathing Merlin’s softening cock and stomach with his tongue as Merlin sucked Arthur's fingers), they hastily redressed before their absence could be noticed.

“Do not fall asleep,” Merlin warned, his eyes fearful. “'Catrina' comes at midnight.”

*

On the midnight hour, the old woman entered the attic room Arthur and his men were given for their stay. She bent over the beds, feeling their chests and muttering, “Strong, but too lean.”

She repeated this and similar sentiments until she reached Arthur. “Plenty of flesh, full of vitality.”

Before she could swing the axe she carried, Arthur jumped to his feet and wrestled it away from her. Stumbling back in shock, she shouted, “Up, my twelve, in the name of trolls!”

“Up, my six, in the name of men!” Arthur roared in return, severing the woman’s head from her body in one fell swoop.

The trap door to the room was thrown open, and Arthur disposed of the troll that popped up in the same manner, as well as the one that followed. When the blade grew dull, Arthur used the axe to bludgeon the rest, their brain matter splattering on the floor, until all the foul creatures were slain.

*

“You’re finally free,” Arthur said to Merlin as he watched his men advance towards the now abandoned house with lit torches, determined to burn the bodies that rested inside.

Merlin didn’t respond at first, too busy searching through what they looted from the trolls’ treasure, and pulled out a small key triumphantly. “I am now.”

Before Arthur could question the significance, Merlin unlocked the manacles from his wrist, the cold iron falling with a clink as he raised a splayed hand in the direction of the house. Instantly, the building burst into flames, removing the trolls’ blight completely from the world.

“...God have mercy,” Arthur whispered as he stared at the golden shimmer in Merlin’s eyes.

Merlin chuckled as he pulled Arthur in for a kiss. “I think he already has.”


End file.
